7 Years of Love
by changkyuproject16
Summary: Bahkan aku akan menunggu sampai tujuh tahun lamanya. Walau hampir menyerah, aku akan menunggu sampai kau kembali -Kyuhyun. / Maafkan aku yang terlalu lama. Aku kembali padamu -Changmin/ChangKyu/10th entry for Changkyu Project 2016#FebruaryWithChangKyu


**"7 Years Of Love"**

* * *

 **Main Cast: Kyuhyun and Changmin (ChangKyu couple)**

 **Other Cast: Siwon and others**

 **Desclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan YME, but this story is mine**

 **Genre: Romance, hurt**

 **Rating: Fiction T**

 **Warning: Yaoi, oneshoot, just fanfic, don't like don't read, typos, OOC, alur membosankan, cerita pasaran**

 **Summary: Bahkan aku akan menunggu sampai tujuh tahun lamanya. Walau hampir menyerah, aku akan menunggu sampai kau kembali -Kyuhyun. / Maafkan aku yang terlalu lama. Aku kembali padamu -Changmin.**

.

.

.

 **Happy reading**

.

.

.

* * *

"Sayang, dengarkan aku," pinta Changmin pada sang kekasih yang justru menutup kedua telinganya rapat. Kyuhyun, kekasih manisnya itu tidak mau mendengarkan ucapannya.

"Kyu, ku mohon. Pergilah bersamaku. Kita bisa hidup berdua di luar Korea."

Namun, Changmin harus mengusap wajahnya kasar mendapat respon kekasihnya yang justru menggeleng keras.

Kedua manik coklat itu menatap Changmin sendu. "Tidak, Chwang. Aku tidak ingin lari. Bagaimana dengan orang tua kita jika kita melakukan hal itu?" suara itu bergetar. Ada rasa takut yang terpancar di sana.

Changmin merengkuh Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya. Menenangkan pemuda manis yang telah mencuri separuh hatinya.

"Justru mereka yang akan memisahkan kita." Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya mendengar ucapan lirih Changmin. Kenyataan seolah menamparnya dengan keras. Kedua orang tua mereka tidak merestui hubungan Kyuhyun dan Changmin.

Kasta. Seolah menjadi jurang pemisah antara keduanya.

"Aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu. Tapi aku juga tidak ingin lari dari semua ini. Aku takut, Chwang."

Changmin semakin mempererat pelukannya saat merasakan tubuh sang kekasih bergetar.

"Maafkan aku. Harusnya kita bisa bahagia. Maafkan aku," sesal Changmin. Kyuhyun menggeleng di pelukan Changmin.

Drap drap drap!

Suara langkah mendekat membuat Changmin menoleh. Wajahnya mengeras menyadari orang-orang itu adalah suruhan ayahnya. Ia menarik Kyuhyun ke belakang tubuhnya. Di genggamnya tangan pucat yang terasa dingin itu.

"Tuan Muda, Tuan Besar menyuruh kami untuk menjemput Anda." seorang dari lima orang berbaju hitam itu membuka suara. Changmin berdecih.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri." balas Changmin tegas. Ia mempererat genggamannya. Ekor matanya melirik Kyuhyun yang tampak ketakutan di belakang tubuhnya.

"Maaf, Tuan Muda. Tapi kami harus membawa anda kepada Tuan Besar."

Seorang yang berdiri di depan itu mengkode lewat gerakan kepala.

"Lepaskan aku!"

Changmin meronta saat dua orang memegangi lengannya. Ia masih mempertahankan genggaman tangannya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Chwang..." pemuda manis itu terisak. Ia menggenggam tangan Changmin erat seolah menolak untuk berpisah dengan Changmin.

"Lepaskan aku, brengsek!" maki Changmin tidak terima.

Salah seorang dari suruhan ayahnya itu melepas genggaman tangan Changmin dan Kyuhyun secara paksa.

"Kyuhyun!"

"Chwang..."

Changmin terus meronta melihat Kyuhyun yang saat ini bersimpuh.

"Lepas, sialan!"

Ia berteriak tidak terima saat mereka mulai menyeretnya pergi. Menjauhi Kyuhyun yang tersedu di atas tanah.

"Kumohon lepaskan aku. Biarkan aku bicara dengan kekasihku sebentar." Changmin tiba-tiba memohon. Ia menatap penuh harap pada suruhan ayahnya itu.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan lari. Kumohon, hanya sebentar saja. Aku tidak akan lari dari kalian."

Seorang itu terkesiap melihat linangan air mata pada wajah Tuan Muda nya itu. Ada rasa kasihan yang menghampiri dirinya. Ia kemudian memberi kode pada dua orang di hadapannya untuk melepaskan cekalannya pada lengan Changmin.

Dengan tertatih Changmin menghampiri kekasihnya itu. Kedua orang suruhan sang ayah masih mengekor di belakangnya, takut jika Changmin mengingkari ucapannya.

"Kyuhyun..." kepala yang sedari tadi menunduk kini mendongak. Changmin seolah remuk melihat wajah sang kekasih yang dipenuhi air mata. Ia berjongkok lalu memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Chwang..." getar dalam suara itu mengiris hatinya. Changmin merasakan cairan hangat kembali meluncur di kedua belah pipinya.

Ia melepaskan pelukannya. Memegang bahu Kyuhyun lalu menatap dalam pada kedua manik coklat itu.

"Kyuhyun, dengarkan aku..."

Tangan besar itu beralih menangkup pipi Kyuhyun. "Aku harus pergi. Maafkan aku."

Tangis Kyuhyun kembali pecah. Isakan yang kembali menggores pelan hati Changmin. Wajah sang kekasih nampak memerah karena menangis -serta udara dingin yang mulai menusuk kulit.

"Chwang..." lirih Kyuhyun sedih.

Changmin tak kuasa menahan air matanya -lagi. Bulir bening itu tanpa di komando berhasil jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

"Tunggu aku, sayang. Aku akan kembali padamu. Tunggu aku," tangan pucat itu menghapus air mata di pipi Changmin. Changmin menahan tangan Kyuhyun lalu menciumnya.

"Kau berjanji?" ada harapan besar di balik manik coklat itu.

"Aku berjanji." Changmin tanpa ragu mengucapnya.

Kyuhyun mencoba tersenyum meski terasa sakit. "Aku akan menunggumu."

"Tuan Muda," panggil salah satu suruhan sang ayah.

Changmin bergeming. "Terima kasih. Aku mencintaimu." Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyuhyun hingga kedua hidungnya bersentuhan. Di kecupnya pelan bibir sang kekasih.

Tes

Air mata jatuh dari manik keduanya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Changmin menarik wajahnya menjauh lalu mengusap air matanya. Ia mengangguk pada suruhan sang ayah.

Dua orang kembali menarik lengannya, namun harus terhenti saat sebuah tangan menggenggam tangan Changmin.

"Kau harus kembali." lirih Kyuhyun lalu melepas genggamannya. Changmin merasakan hatinya mengatakan hal lain. Hatinya berteriak tidak. Tiba-tiba ia ingin menolak semua ini.

"Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun!

Changmin kembali memberontak melihat Kyuhyun berbalik arah. Ia ingin mengejar Kyuhyun. Sungguh hatinya mengatakan jika ia tidak bisa pergi.

"Kyuhyun! Jangan pergi! Tunggu aku disini! Di hari terakhir musim gugur tahun depan! Kyuhyun, dengarlah!"

Teriakan itu hampir membuat Kyuhyun mengurungkan niatnya. Ia mendengarnya. Changmin mengatakan jika ia harus menunggunya. Di sini, di hari yang sama, dan bulan yang sama.

"Aku akan kembali saat itu juga, Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun mendengarnya lagi. Tubuhnya berbalik, namun ia tidak melihatnya. Changmin sudah di bawa masuk kedalam mobil oleh orang suruhan itu.

Changmin telah pergi.

"Aku akan menunggumu, sayang. Changmin, aku akan menunggumu di sini. Di hari terakhir musim gugur tahun depan."

Pohon _maple_ yang menggugurkan daunnya itu menjadi saksi janji keduanya.

.

.

.

 **Tahun pertama**

Tidak ada kabar sedikitpun dari sang kekasih. Kyuhyun mencoba tersenyum. Ia sudah berjanji, begitupun Changmin.

Setahun telah berlalu, namun harapannya masih utuh. Ia tidak ingin merusak kepercayaan Changmin untuk menunggunya di sini.

Kyuhyun duduk di tempat yang sama seperti tahun lalu. Tangan pucatnya merapatkan mantel yang melapisi tubuhnya. Udara dingin mulai menusuk di penghujung musim gugur ini.

Pemuda manis yang kini telah menyandang status sebagai mahasiswa itu memandang pohon maple di atasnya yang menggugurkan daun.

"Aku memenuhi janjiku, Chwang. Aku menunggumu di sini sekarang, di hari terakhir musim gugur berlangsung."

"Aku sudah menjadi mahasiswa sekarang. Tidak kah kau ingin mendengar ceritaku?"

Senyum terulas di bibir pucatnya. Ia tidak beranjak dari sana sejak siang tadi. Udara malam bahkan terasa menusuk kulitnya yang telah terlapis mantel.

Matanya melirik jam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. Setetes air mata jatuh di tanah.

"Kau sudah berjanji, Chwang. Kau akan kembali. Aku menunggumu lagi tahun depan."

Ia beranjak setelah jam menunjukkan pukul 00.30.

Hari telah berganti.

 **Di sisi lain**

Changmin menatap jendela dari tempat duduknya. Ia tersenyum sedih melihat kalender di nakas kamarnya.

"Kyuhyun, sayang. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa datang untukmu."

Matanya melirik sang ayah yang sibuk membolak-balik dokumen kerja.

"Tunggu aku di tahun depan. Bersabarlah."

.

.

.

 **Tahun kedua**

Kyuhyun mengucapkan selamat datang pada pengunjung yang memasuki kafe. Ia segera menghampiri beberapa meja untuk mencatat pesanan. Setelah itu ia kembali ke dapur untuk membacakan pesanan pada koki di sana.

"Kyuhyun-ah, shiftmu sudah selesai."

Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya sontak menatap jam dinding.

"Ah, terima kasih, Siwon hyung. Aku harus pergi sekarang."

Kyuhyun melepas apronnya lalu beranjak mengambil tasnya. Ia membungkuk sebentar pada Siwon sebelum melangkah pergi.

"Eh, Kyuhyun-ah. Kau tidak ingin makan dulu sebelum pergi?" ucap Siwon sebelum Kyuhyun melangkah.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sekilas, membuat Siwon ikut tersenyum. Ia lalu menggeleng. "Aku akan menemui kekasihku. Mungkin aku akan makan dengannya nanti."

Kyuhyun kembali membungkuk. "Aku pergi, Siwon hyung."

Ia lalu bergegas keluar dari kafe tempat kerjanya.

"Dia sudah punya kekasih," lirih Siwon memandang kepergian Kyuhyun dari balik kaca pembatas.

Kyuhyun melangkah dengan senyum lebar. Ia berhenti tepat di bawah pohon _maple_ lalu duduk di kursi yang ada di sana.

Manik coklatnya sibuk memandang sekelilingnya. Ia menggosok kedua tangannya untuk menciptakan kehangatan. Sedikit merutuki dirinya yang tidak membawa mantel tadi.

"Brrr, Changmin. Aku kedinginan di sini. Jangan membuatku menunggu lama."

"Aku bahkan telah bekerja sekarang. Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Apa yang kau lakukan saat ini?"

Hanya suara angin peralihan musim yang terdengar. Surai kecoklatan itu beterbangan seiring kuatnya hembusan angin.

Jam terus berputar, namun seorang yang ia tunggu belum juga datang. Pemuda manis itu mulai menggigit bibirnya pelan.

"Chwang, kau sudah berjanji. Ku mohon jangan mengingkarinya lagi."

Tes

Air mata itu jatuh lagi. Kedua pipinya yang memerah berbanding terbalik dengan bibirnya yang mulai membiru. Ia menekuk kedua kakinya di depan dada. Tangannya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang terasa membeku.

Harapan besar di hatinya yang membuat Kyuhyun kuat. Ia akan menunggu dan akan terus menunggu.

Pandangannya mulai meremang dan kepalanya semakin pening.

"Chwang... Aku mempercayaimu. Kau pasti kembali untukku."

Kalimat itu terucap sebelum pemuda manis itu menutup matanya.

"Astaga! Kyuhyun-ah!"

 **Di sisi lain**

Brakk

"Ayah, lepaskan!" teriak Changmin menggema di seluruh ruangan.

Sang ayah memandangnya datar, "Kau berani membohongi ayah demi pemuda itu?" suara dingin dan tegas itu tidak menyurutkan kemarahan Changmin.

"Aku harus kembali ke Korea!"

Kedua matanya menatap sang ayah tajam. Pemuda itu bahkan telah melupakan rasa sopannya pada laki-laki paruh baya itu.

Plakk!

Suara tamparan terdengar jelas. Pemuda itu tersungkur dengan bibir yang berdarah. Kedua tangannya teremat keras.

"Bawa dia ke kamar! Kunci dia sampai dua hari ke depan."

Laki-laki paruh baya itu berlalu tanpa menoleh pada sang putra yang memberontak pada dua orang yang memegang lengannya.

"Ayah! Kau tidak bisa melakukannya!" teriaknya mencoba menghentikan langkah sang ayah. Pemuda itu tidak berhenti berontak.

Seseorang yang dipanggil 'ayah' itu menghentikan langkahnya. Kepalanya menoleh ke samping.

"Kunci dia sampai seminggu ke depan. Itu hukuman untuk anak pembangkang."

Changmin tertegun, kedua matanya membulat. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari tubuhnya yang diseret masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Brak!

Clek

"Ayah! Buka pintunya!"

Changmin menggedor pintu kamarnya tanpa ampun. Ia bahkan menendangnya beberapa kali, mengabaikan rasa sakit pada tangan dan kakinya.

"Ayah..."

Tubuhnya merosot di dinding. Air matanya kembali turun. Usahanya sia-sia. Pintu kayu mahal ini tidak akan rusak hanya dengan tendangan dan pukulan dari Changmin.

"Sayang... Maafkan aku. Kau masih bisa, bukan? Bersabarlah lebih lama."

.

.

.

 **Tahun ketiga**

Kyuhyun mengemasi alat tulisnya. Ia beranjak keluar kelas. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat sampai di pintu.

"Eoh, Siwon hyung. Ada apa?" tanyanya bingung melihat pemuda tampan itu memasang wajah galak.

"Eh, aku harus ke kafe, hyung."

Siwon tidak peduli, ia menarik Kyuhyun ke atap kampus.

"Katakan padaku!"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi. "Maksud hyung?"

Siwon mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Tahun lalu kau menunggu siapa? Kau belum menjelaskan padaku. Kau bilang akan menemui kekasihmu saat itu? Lalu kenapa aku menemukanmu pingsan di sana?" nada bicaranya berubah naik mengingat kejadian saat itu.

Kyuhyun justru tersenyum penuh arti mendengarnya. Ia berjalan menjauhi Siwon yang Kyuhyun tau terus menatapnya sejak tadi.

"Aku menunggu kekasihku," ucapnya dengan senyum yang membuat Siwon menghangat. "Aku juga akan menunggunya kali ini."

Siwon terkesiap mendengarnya. "Apa maksudmu menunggunya?" Ia berbalik bertanya.

Kyuhyun diam sejenak.

"Aku menunggunya kembali pulang padaku."

Kyuhyun berlalu setelah mengatakan itu. Meninggalkan Siwon yang terdiam di tempatnya berdiri.

Kyuhyun meninggalkan kampusnya dengan tergesa. Sebenarnya ia tidak akan pergi ke kafe. Ia sudah minta izin pada Tuan Park -pemilik kafe- untuk tidak masuk hari ini.

Untuk apa lagi jika tidak menunggu kekasih yang ia rindukan.

Tap

Ia menghela napas saat menyadari perubahan pada tempat itu. Kursi yang ada di bawah pohon maple di pindah lumayan jauh dari tempatnya sekarang. Ia memutuskan untuk duduk di bawah pohon.

Tubuhnya bersandar pada batang pohon di belakangnya. Ia terdiam menatap langit yang mulai gelap. Kedua matanya memanas.

"Aku sebentar lagi akan lulus sarjana, sayang."

Pemuda manis itu terisak. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik kedua tangannya.

"Sudah tiga tahun berlalu. Aku masih mempercayai janjimu. Aku masih percaya." ucapnya seolah menyangkal kenyataan pahit yang menimpanya.

Jujur, Kyuhyun mulai lelah menunggu. Ia ingin menyerah namun ia tidak bisa.

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku masih dan terus menunggumu pulang."

 **Di sisi lain**

Changmin menatap datar orang-orang yang berbincang di sekelilingnya. Ia berniat beranjak dari sana, namun tatapan tajam sang ayah membuat Changmin mengurungkannya.

"Changmin, dia Victoria. Kalian akan bertunangan bulan depan."

Rahang Changmin mengeras. Ia meremat kedua tangannya di bawah meja.

Tatapannya kembali beradu dengan tatapan sang ayah yang tidak kalah tajam. Kedua orang ayah dan anak itu bahkan melupakan tempat mereka sekarang yang masih di meja makan.

"Baiklah. Kami rasa sudah waktunya kami pulang."

Ketiga orang itu berdiri di ikuti dua orang lagi yang juga berdiri.

"Lalu Victoria bagaimana? Bukankah dia tidak tinggal bersama kalian." Ibu Changmin bertanya pada pria dan wanita paruh baya yang merupakan orang tua Victoria.

"Dia akan pulang bersama kami. Nanti kami akan mengantar ke apartmentnya dulu, baru kami pulang ke rumah."

Ayah Changmin menggelang dengan cepat, "Kalian tidak perlu bolak-balik untuk mengantar Victoria. Changmin akan mengantarnya. Benar kan, Changmin?"

Tatapan tajam itu kembali memaksa Changmin.

"Ya,"

Changmin menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan yang sepi. Ia memukul kemudinya keras.

"Sial!" matanya melirik mobil yang berhenti di belakangnya lewat kaca spion.

"Aku anakmu, ayah. Aku sudah dewasa. Aku bukan anak kecil yang harus diawasi setiap waktu."

Changmin menyandarkan tubuhnya pada jok. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Kyu...sayang." lirihnya dengan suara bergetar. "Aku mulai ragu memenuhi janjiku sendiri. Tapi kumohon, jangan menyerah untukku. Tunggu aku."

.

.

.

 **Tahun keempat**

"Kau mau menunggunya lagi hari ini?" Kyuhyun menoleh pada Siwon yang berjalan sejajar dengannya.

"Iya, tentu saja. Dia pasti kembali, hyung." jawabnya ceria. Yah, lebih tepatnya berpura ceria.

"Kyuhyun-ah..." Siwon mencekal lengan Kyuhyun membuat pemuda manis itu mau tidak mau menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa hyung? Jangan mencegahku." Kyuhyun meronta namun Siwon tidak melepas cekalannya.

Mata elang itu menatap mata caramel milik Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak akan mencegahmu. Tapi satu yang harus kau tau. Aku mencintaimu, Cho Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun tertegun. Ia menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"Jangan potong ucapanku!" tegas Siwon melihat Kyuhyun yang berniat buka suara.

"Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang. Yang terpenting, jangan menyuruhku menjauhimu. Kau bisa datang padaku kapan saja. Aku ada untukmu."

"T-tapi... tapi aku sudah punya kekasih, hyung." ucapnya berusaha menolak.

Siwon justru menatap Kyuhyun intens dan Kyuhyun merasa tergganggu dengan tatapan Siwon.

"Tapi hanya aku yang ada di sisimu selama ini."

Kyuhyun melengos, "Maafkan aku." Ia menyentak cekalan Siwon lalu melangkah pergi.

"Apakah tidak ada sedikit celah untukku, Kyuhyun-ah?"

Kyuhyun mengusap airmata sepanjang perjalanannya menuju 'tempat biasa'. Ia teringat perkataan Siwon.

 _Tapi hanya aku yang ada di sisimu selama ini._

Kyuhyun membencinya. Bukan Siwon, ia hanya membenci perkataan Siwon yang memang benar adanya.

Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya dengan kasar di bawah pohon _maple_ yang setiap tahun selalu ia kunjungi.

"Aisshh, berhenti menetes!" kesalnya menghapus air mata yang tidak berhenti mengalir sejak tadi.

Kyuhyun akhirnya membiarkan lelehan bening itu terus menetes. Ia memeluk lututnya di depan dada. Suara daun maple yang bergesekan satu sama lain seolah menjadi back sound tangisnya.

"Aku sudah bekerja di tempatku yang baru, Chwang. Dan teman kerjaku tadi menyatakan cinta padaku. Aku harus bagaimana, sayang? Aku tidak mau mengkhianatimu, tapi kau tidak kunjung kembali."

"Kadang aku berpikir untuk menyerah. Tapi aku takut, saat aku menyerah, ternyata kau kembali. Pegang janjimu, maka aku akan setia menunggu."

Harapannya mulai terpecah.

 **Di sisi lain**

"Apa maksudmu menolak perjodohan ini?! Kau mempermalukan ayah di depan umum!"

Plakk!

Teriakan itu diiringi suara tamparan keras. Changmin memegang pipi kirinya yang perih.

"Aku tidak mencintainya, ayah. Aku hanya mencintai Kyuhyun." tegas Changmin tanpa takut.

"Suamiku..."

"Diam!"

Ibu Changmin hanya bisa menutup mulut saat sang suami menyentak ucapannya.

"Kau masih mencintainya? Belum cukup ayah memisahkan kalian sejauh ini?!"

"Aku masih mencintainya. Dan aku akan kembali padanya."

"Shim Changmin! Kembali kau!"

"Tidak, ayah. Aku sudah dewasa dan sudah hak ku untuk memilih jalan hidupku sendiri."

"Shim Changmin! Jika kau tidak kembali, mak...Argh."

"Suamiku!" teriak Ibu Changmin.

Changmin dengan cepat membalikkan tubuhnya. Kedua matanya membulat melihat sang ayah tergeletak di lantai dan ibunya yang menangis di sana.

"Ayah..." ucapnya mengguncang tubuh sang ayah.

"Panggil ambulance! Cepat!" teriaknya pada anak buah sang ayah.

Nyutt

Changmin tidak mengerti. Semua ini terlalu cepat. Ayahnya yang tiba-tiba jatuh dan... ini terlalu mendadak.

"Kita pulang," ibunya menarik tangan Changmin pelan, namun Changmin menggeleng.

"Ibu, pulanglah dulu. Aku masih ingin di sini."

Wanita paruh baya itu mengangguk lalu memeluk Changmin sekilas. Changmin menatap punggung ibunya yang semakin menjauh.

Changmin bersimpuh. Ia memeluk nisan sang ayah. Wajahnya berubah sendu. Air mata terlihat jelas di kedua pipinya.

"Ayah... aku menyayangimu. Maafkan aku yang selalu membuatmu marah. Aku bukan anak yang patuh padamu."

"Aku akan menjaga semua yang kau titipkan padaku. Berbahagialah di surga."

Changmin beranjak berdiri lalu membungkuk dalam pada pusara sang ayah. Ia berjalan pelan menjauhi pemakaman yang sepi itu.

"Kyu, sayang... Kurasa aku tidak bisa bertahan. Aku mulai ragu. Jika kau tidak sanggup, kau bisa menyerah."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tahun kelima**

Kyuhyun mulai kehilangan harapannya. Harapannya seolah hancur. Lima tahun sejak Changmin berjanji padanya dan buktinya? Changmin belum kembali.

"Kyuhyun-ah..."

Kyuhyun bahkan melupakan kehadiran Siwon yang menemaninya sejak tadi.

"Kau masih ingin menunggunya?"

Pertanyaan itu lagi. Kyuhyun menatap sendu kedua tangannya yang bertaut.

"Sebenarnya...aku mulai hilang harapan, hyung. Aku mulai takut. Changmin, dia melupakanku."

Siwon meraih tubuh itu lalu memeluknya erat. Setahu Siwon ini sudah tahun kelima Kyuhyun selalu menunggu di tempat ini. Dan sudah selama itu pula Siwon selalu di samping Kyuhyun. Ia rela menjadi sandaran Kyuhyun. Dengan harapan Kyuhyun akan menengok padanya, walau sampai sekarang Kyuhyun belum melakukannya.

"Aku lelah menunggu, hyung. Aku sangat mencintainya, tapi kenapa sesakit ini? Aku ingin melupakannya, tapi aku tidak bisa."

Siwon terdiam mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Ia menarik napasnya dalam.

"Aku tahu."

 _Karena aku juga merasakannya saat ini,_ tambahnya dalam hati.

 **Di sisi lain**

Changmin sibuk dengan dokumen perusahaan di meja kerjanya. Ia melepas kacamatanya lalu memijat pangkal hidungnya yang terasa pening.

Sejak ayahnya meninggal, ia sebagai putra tunggal mau tidak mau harus meneruskan perusahaan. Ia lumayan kepayahan dengan semua dokumen yang menumpuk di meja kerjanya.

Tak lama kemudian ia kembali memakai kacamatanya lalu kembali bekerja.

Tidak kah kau sadar? Kau melupakan hari ini, Shim Changmin. Kau melupakan kekasihmu yang tersakiti karena menunggu kedatanganmu.

.

.

.

 **Tahun keenam**

Kyuhyun mencoba mengumpulkan harapannya yang terpecah. Ia masih memcintai Changmin. Ia tidak bisa melupakan kekasihnya itu.

Kyuhyun selalu berharap jika janji itu benar adanya. Ia berharap ini tahun terakhirnya menunggu Changmin.

"Kau sakit?"

Pemuda manis itu menoleh.

Siwon. Satu-satunya orang uang selalu ada untuknya.

"Tidak, aku baik."

Kyuhyun mulai berpikir. Haruskah ia mengkhianati janjinya dengan Changmin lalu menerima cinta Siwon? Mulutnya bisa berkata iya, namun hati kecilnya berkata tidak.

"Hyung, dia tidak datang."

Kyuhyun berucap lirih menyadari hari telah berganti. Kedua matanya memanas. Changmin belum kembali.

"Ada aku," pemuda tampan itu memeluk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kembali terisak.

Haruskah?

"Hyung..."

"Ya"

"Maukah kau menungguku sampai tahun depan?"

 **Di sisi lain**

Changmin terusik dalam tidurnya.

"Eung..." ia terbangun dengan peluh yang membanjiri tubuhnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" gumamnya mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Apa aku melupakan sesuatu?"

Changmin kembali merebahkan tubuhnya. Ia sempat menatap langit-langit kamarnya lama sebelum akhirnya tertidur.

.

.

.

 **Tahun ketujuh**

Changmin membuka jendela kamarnya. Sudah tujuh tahun berlalu sejak ia pindah dari Korea.

"Korea?"

Pemuda itu menggumam pelan. Otaknya memproses suatu memori yang sepertinya terlupakan.

"Astaga! Kyuhyun..."

Kedua matanya terbelalak.

.

.

"Kau yakin akan menunggu di sana sendiri?" Siwon bertanya dengan khawatir. Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Tidak perlu khawatir, hyung."

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Siwon.

"Hari ini, di hari terakhir musim gugur. Tepat tujuh tahun sejak janji itu terucap, aku menunggunya untuk yang terakhir."

Siwon tahu, Kyuhyun tidak benar-benar mencintainya. Ia tau, hanya Changmin yang ada di hati Kyuhyun. Ia hanyalah orang ketiga yang beruntung.

"Berhati-hatilah."

Siwon melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam di sana.

"Kau baik, hyung. Kau pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik dariku."

.

.

Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di bawah pohon _maple_ yang sejak tujuh tahun lalu menjadi saksi bisu janjinya bersama Changmin.

Ia mengelus batang pohon yang terasa lembab itu.

"Kau masih kuat di sini?" Kyuhyun bermonolog dengan pohon _maple_ tersebut. "Kau bahkan sendirian."

"Bukankah aku juga sepertimu?" Ia tersenyum kecil, namun kedua matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Kau menunggu penghujung musim gugur setiap hari. Begitupun aku."

Kyuhyun beralih menumpukan dagunya pada lutut. Tangannya memeluk kakinya yang terlipat di depan dada.

"Apa kau pernah berpikir untuk menyerah?"

"Aku bahkan sudah memikirkan hal itu sejak dua tahun lalu."

"Aku akan melepasnya jika ia tidak datang lagi kali ini."

"Kau tau bukan rasa rindu ini?"

Hanya semilir angin yang menjawab.

Tes

Lelehan air mata itu jatuh ke tanah.

"Chwang... Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Tapi kenapa kau tidak datang? Aku lelah menunggumu di sini."

"Katamu kau akan datang di hari terakhir di musim gugur. Aku bahkan sudah melakukannya sebanyak enam kali. Dan jika kau benar tidak datang. Ini yang ketujuh... dan juga yang terakhir."

.

.

.

Changmin berlari dengan tergesa. Ia bahkan menabrak beberapa pejalan kaki. Menimbulkan umpatan dari mereka yang terganggu.

Namun Changmin tidak peduli. Matanya mengedar mencari seseorang di kegelapan malam. Ah, mungkin menjelang tengah malam.

"Dimana kau, sayang?" ucapnya setelah itu mulai berlari kesana sini.

Kakinya berhenti melangkah ketika kedua matanya menangkap siluet seseorang yang mirip dengan orang yang ia cari. Dengan cepat Changmin berlari ke arah orang itu.

Tap

Langkahnya semakin pelan menyadari orang itu adalah Kyuhyun. Kekasihnya, kekasih yang sempat ia lupakan.

"Chwang... Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Tapi kenapa kau tidak datang? Aku lelah menunggumu di sini."

"Katamu kau akan datang di hari terakhir di musim gugur. Aku bahkan sudah melakukannya sebanyak enam kali. Dan jika kau benar tidak datang. Ini yang ketujuh... dan juga yang terakhir."

Changmin mendengarnya. Ia mendengar keluh kesah sang kekasih yang ternyata selalu menunggunya di sini.

Hatinya teriris. Orang yang ia cintai mulai menyerah.

Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya. Ia menatap pohon itu sejenak lalu menghapus air matanya. Ia menarik napas panjang, mencoba tersenyum.

"Kyu..."

Deg

Suara itu. Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Mungkin hanya halusinasinya saja.

"Sayang..."

Oh, tidak. Suara itu nyata. Ia bahkan mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekat kearahnya.

Kyuhyun tidak berani membalik tubuhnya. Ia takut semua itu hanya bayangannya saja.

Grep

Tangis Kyuhyun kembali pecah saat sepasang tangan memeluknya dari belakang. Ia terisak menyadari semua ini adalah nyata.

"Kyu, sayang. Aku kembali."

Changmin kembali padanya. Changmin menepati janjinya.

Kyuhyun bisa merasakan tubuh yang memeluknya itu bergetar. Changmin menangis bersamanya.

"Maafkan aku yang terlalu lama. Maaf membuatmu menunggu hingga hampir menyerah." suara itu terdengar bergetar.

Kyuhyun berdebar saat sepasang tangan itu membalik tubuhnya. Ia menunduk dengan air mata yang terus mengalir.

"Kyu... " Changmin berusaha mengangkat dagu Kyuhyun agar pemuda manis itu menatapnya.

Bug

Kyuhyun justru memukul-mukul dada Changmin.

"Kau jahat. Aku bahkan hampir menyerah karenamu." katanya masih terisak.

Changmin diam. Ia tidak berniat menghalangi pukulan Kyuhyun pada tubuhnya. Tubuhnya tidak sakit, namun rasa sakit itu justru merambat di hatinya.

"Ku pikir kau mengingkari janji kita. Kau menghilang tujuh tahun tanpa kabar."

"Aku membencimu, Chwang. Aku benci karena aku tidak bisa membencimu."

Grep

Tubuh pemuda itu kembali masuk dalam pelukan tubuh yang lebih besar. Kyuhyun masih sesekali memukul tubuh Changmin.

"Aku tau. Aku juga mencintaimu, sayang."

Kedua orang ini masih berpelukan di bawah pohon _maple_ yang menyisahkan beberapa lembar daun pada rantingnya. Cahaya temaram dari bulan seolah hanya menyinari keduanya.

"Aku senang kau bahagia."

Siwon melangkah pergi dari balik pohon itu. Ia menghapus setetes air mata dari sudut matanya.

.

.

Keduanya duduk di bawah pohon. Changmin memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang, sedangkan tubuhnya bersandar pada batang pohon di belakangnya. Kyuhyun duduk diantara kakinya yang terbuka.

"Aku merindukanmu," ucap Kyuhyun memainkan jari tangan Changmin.

Changmin tersenyum. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku sangat sangat merindukanmu."

Hening

"Apa kau menyesal kembali padaku?"

Changmin tersenyum menatap Kyuhyun yang masih memainkan jarinya.

"Tidak. Aku kembali pada orang yang kucinta."

Kyuhyun memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. Ia melihat kekasihnya itu tersenyum padanya.

"Kyu..." suara Changmin membuatnya kembali menoleh.

Tangan kanan Changmin menyentuh dagu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap mata bambi yang ia rindukan.

"Aku mencintaimu..."

Changmin menunduk, menepis jarak dengan Kyuhyun hingga hidungnya bersentuhan dengan hidung Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang mengerti akan maksud Changmin memejamkan matanya. Deru napas Changmin terasa hangat di wajahnya.

Cup

Bibir Changmin menempel sempurna di atas bibir Kyuhyun.

Changmin menyatukan dahinya dengan dahi Kyuhyun setelah mengakhiri kecupannya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu..." balas Kyuhyun lalu membuka matanya.

.

.

.

 **Bahkan aku akan menunggu sampai tujuh tahun lamanya. Walau hampir menyerah, aku akan menunggu sampai kau kembali -Kyuhyun.**

 **.**

 **Maafkan aku yang terlalu lama. Aku kembali padamu -Changmin.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**


End file.
